Successor of the Forbidden Jutsu
Synopsis The four bandits have a meeting with their leader, who tells them that En no Gyōja's secret technique unleashed its true potential during the Third Shinobi World War and that if they acquired it, they could use it become rulers of various lands. However, he advises them not to engage in combat with the Konoha shinobi team dispatched to provide assistance, claiming that once they reached the Tsuchigumo Clan's village, they would depart, allowing the bandits to swoop in and retrieve the kinjutsu. Elsewhere, Utakata sits against a tree, blowing bubbles. He remembers when he first met Hotaru, and how she begged him to be her master. Having been irritated at the word "master" (due to his own master abusing him), he refused; Hotaru, however, reminded him that he was getting free food and a room and that he should pay them back by teaching her. He told her that he would consider it if she is able to walk on water. When Hotaru failed, Utakata claimed that he cannot teach anyone ninjutsu if they cannot manage to walk on the surface of water. Nevertheless, Hotaru practised all night and come morning, she mastered the technique. Wanting to get her off his back, Utakata showed her the Water Release: Wild Water Wave technique, and told her to master that before being his student. As she failed to perform the technique, Utakata smiled as he mused that only one who possesses Water Release could use the jutsu. Yet, by the next morning, Hotaru managed to master the Wild Water Wave technique as well. Utakata is snapped out of his reverie when he notices four shadows flitting through the trees. He attacks them with his bubbles, claiming that he was from Mount Katsuragi, the fort they had attacked, and that he is interested in getting his hands on the forbidden technique as well. He uses his bubble clones to deceive them while also blinding one of them, although he is caught in the middle of an exploding barrier. Meanwhile, Hotaru attempts to brush off Naruto, who is following her through the woods. She tells him to leave, as she can handle herself. Yamato gives Sai an idea, and Sai creates an ink leech that falls on Hotaru. Panicking, she cries out for Naruto to help her, and asks him to come with her until the forest clears out, being afraid of leeches. As they walk, with Naruto constantly swatting away the leeches, Hotaru talks about how she had viewed Utakata as his master. Naruto tells her about his own master, who is a pervert, but states that Jiraiya is strong and kind-hearted and that he would not mind becoming like him some day. The team eventually reaches the village, where they leave Hotaru at the hands of the Tsuchigumo Chief, who is Hotaru's uncle. Naruto notices all the villagers glaring at her, but leaves along with Yamato and Sai. However, he finds himself riddles with uncertainty and rushes back to the village alone to ensure her safety. Credits